Discovery
by Thefanficmistress
Summary: Xavier sends Logan to an isolated town in Canada to investigate the sightings of a beast terrorizing the towns residents. Soon he finds there’s much more to the story then anyone is willing to admit, and a little girl is the center of it all
1. Default Chapter

Title: Discovery

Rating: PG-13 for blood, violence and language

Author: Shadowkat83

Disclaimer: The X-men aren't mine. Damn!

Feedback: yes please!

Summery: Xavier sends Logan to a deep isolated town in Canada to investigate the sightings of a beast said to be striking terror in the hearts of the towns folk. During his investigation he finds there's much more to the story then anyone is willing to admit, and a wild little girl is the center of it.

The introduction:

She always watched the sky and tonight was no different but as the burning ball fell she realized with mounting fear that the big white globe hadn't come to take its place. Her mother had always told her that anytime the moon felt it necessary to hide then that was reason enough to hide as well. So with a sense of urgency she quickly gathered her knick-knacks, placing them in a long piece of hide and tied them away for safekeeping. She began her trek to the safe place her mother had shown her, moving as quickly as she could through the ankle deep crunchy snow. The forest had an eerie sense to it, colder then usual and dead silent. Even the wind through the trees managed to get by without a sound. The wind beat against her seeming to try to hold her back as an offering for the beast that only came out during the velvet black nights, but she fought against it and kept trudging ahead. She finally came upon her destination, a small cave against the face of a gigantic rock. There she felt smaller, insignificant and surely whatever wickedness that was out on the prowl during this moonless night wouldn't find a small speck such as her against the vastness of such a massive rock. She shuffled her way into the small nook, sitting on her haunches and hugging her dusty knees. Her long dark hair laid about her shoulders, tangled and knotted with clumps of dirt and leaves intertwined.

She would wait it out, just like her mom had told her to, to wait until the sun came out to shine it's light on whatever evil had scared the moon away. Then the next night all would be right and the moon would shine again. But for now she wouldn't dare fall asleep; she stayed vigil and still, her large pitch-black doe-eyes steadily surveying the surrounding area from her perch. The evil that had gotten her mother wouldn't get her too. She was determined, never to let the beast ravish her. She looked down at her tattered dress made of hide and fur, her mind reaching back to the last time her mother had made her clothes. It had been a long time; the state of her clothes was a testament to that. She yearned for her mother. She was so alone now save for the few animals that where brave enough to approach her. Giving the quiet forest a quick looking over with wary eyes she scooted further into the narrowing cave. There she found the place she had laid her mother to rest surrounded by all the things she had found in the forest that glinted in the sunlight and caught her eye, things she thought her mother would like. Her arid bones rested against the hard rock bottom, slightly upright in brittle clothes. The neck was rotated so her hollow sockets faced the open mouth of the cave. Her mother was all she had, she was forbidden to go into town. Her mother had told her it was dangerous there, and the people there would try to hurt her because she looked different. They'd call her a monster. She ran her hands over her skin that were covered in a light golden hue of fine fur and in the shiny things she had collected for her mother she could see her large pitch-black irises that filled her entire eye like a hungry void. Her raven hair was a web, tangled and roped in clumsy braids. She suddenly remembered that she had found several of the little silver disks her mom liked, She wasn't sure what they were but when she found them she saved them for her and rested them in her moms bony palms. Her mother use to take them into town with her, and come back with wonderful things like cloth and tools. Her favorite was candy, it was so sweet, her mother would buy her a bag full and she would eat it all in one day saving only a smidgen for her woodland friends. She smiled a petite feral grin showing her adolescent canines. She missed those days with all her heart. She was quickly thrown out of her reverie by a shrilling howl followed by the blood curdling screams of a horror-struck victim. She once again hugged her knees and left her eyes wide with fear. It was looking for her, but instead it had found another poor soul to shred in her place. Satiated it would soon retire to the evil place it had come from, but the next time the moon decided to hide it would be out again, sniffing and searching for her, to do to her what it did to her mother.


	2. part 1: Eerie Beginnings

Part 1: Eerie Beginnings

**29 days later**

It was nice to be back in his old stomping grounds, good ole' Canada. The place where his life began and where he felt comfortable being the loner that he was, but it also brought him uneasiness. The memories of this place were linked so closely with memories of pain, torture and degradation that he wasn't sure whether to smile or cry. He would always fights to get out here, claiming he wanted the solitude but it was more then that, this was his beginnings, he just wanted to be next to it, next to the good and the bad. See if maybe with some time he can make some sense of it. Maybe even run across some answers to his biggest question of all. Why.

He noticed it was getting dark, the sun had begun it's nightly routine, falling gracefully to the horizon. The wind had picked up considerably, howling angrily warning him of the storm that was headed their way. He inwardly sighed and stretched his back feeling the long trip in his bones. His truck rattled noisily showing it's own fatigue. It was good that the backwater town he was looking for was only a few miles ahead; he'd bed down for the night in the local hotel and start snooping around tomorrow after the storm died down. Xavier had sent him here to check into some strange activities. Some sightings of a hairy beast with claws of some sort that was scaring the town's folk. After hearing the description the first thing that came to his mind was Sabertooth. The sadistic bastard was at it again, this time terrorizing a small town in the middle of nowhere just for kicks. Logan growled low, and a small smile spread over his lips just thinking about having a chance to take Sabertooth on. It has been awhile and he was inching for a fight. His camper sped by the road sign waving harshly in the wind. "**Welcome to Grundy"** it read.

His truck came to a whining stop, seeming to sputter and then sigh with relief. The windshield wipers sluggishly tried to push the gathering snow from side to side to no avail. He turned the key in the ignition and sat quietly staring at the tattered wooden building in front of him. It was the only hotel in town and it didn't look luxurious but he had slept in worse. He thought about sleeping in his camper but a chill ran up his spine. It was far too cold to sleep out here. He stepped out of his truck carefully scenting the air for any signs of trouble but he couldn't smell anything at all in the mushrooming storm, his boots sank deep into the snow but he was use to stepping high. The wind leaned against him but he leaned back letting the weight of his reinforced adamantium skeleton win the fight. He entered the rundown hotel with caution. The place smelled woodsy, like pine and cedar and dark shadows clung to every corner and nook. He looked around the lobby to find it empty; the only sound was a fire burning in the sitting area to his right. It crackled loudly in the concave silence and gave him an eerie feeling. The place was sparse; a lot of open space, making it seem almost hollow, save for the one arm chair facing the fire and the dark wood front desk. The only sign of life was a check-in book on the front desk laid open. He walked over seeing a few names hurriedly scribbled here and there. He frowned at the handwriting, wondering why they were so panicked when they had signed in. Was it because of the storm?

"Hello?" He prodded. Hoping to grab the attention of the desk clerk, where ever they were.

"How can I help you?" Came a voice from behind him and Logan whirled around. His fists clinched and a feral gleam burned in his eyes.

"Whoa there fella, I just stepped outside for a second to get some firewood. This whole hotel is heated by this one fireplace, can't afford to let it go out." He said in a friendly manner. He was a chubby man with a warm smile and deep blue eyes that looked aged and wise. Logan's eyes once again took in his surroundings wondering why his nose didn't signal the man's approach. He scented the air and frowned. He smelled so familiar, something to obtuse to pinpoint, to broad of a scent to recognize.

"You look like a strong young man, you wanna help me with this wood? I'm not as sturdy as I use to be." He chuckled softly. Logan squinted at him a little longer but felt himself relax in his presence. He seemed harmless enough and his story was valid.

"Yeah…sure." Logan said pulling two logs off the top of the hefty stack cradled awkwardly in the man's arms.

"Good thing you got here when you did, that storm's lookin' real bad out there. I'd say in another ten minutes that ole truck of yours woulda blown clean over." He said while stacking the timber just how he liked it in the fireplace and watching the flame grow.

"You gotta room?" Logan said gruffly.

"Not one for chit chat I see…yeah I've got a vacant room, one of the last ones actually. I'll get you the key. Make yourself comfortable by the fire. You don't want that chill to reach the bone."

"So what brings you around these parts. Haven't seen you here before and we don't get many visitors. That is with all these weird killings going on."

"What do you mean killings?" Logan questioned. Xavier had told him about the sightings, but there was no mention of anyone being killed.

"Oh you haven't heard? This place is so far removed; I guess such matters don't really leave this place. Seems there's some bloodthirsty beast in around here, eatin' up everything it comes in contact with. Seems to only kill when there ain't no moon. Don' killed the whole parker family when they were out doin' some huntin' just about a month ago. Tore 'em up real good."

"Now, you need to stop with these stories! Your scarin' the poor man." Came a shakey voice. A white haired woman shuffled out from the back, carrying with her a cup of hot chocolate. The sweet smell immediately filled the room, and Logan's sensitive nostrils.

"Here you go, I saw your camper comin' up the road and I just knew you'd need something to warm you up after being out in all that terrible cold." She said with a wide smile that revealed her dull overlapping teeth. Her cheeks were rosy and round and her eyes twinkled with kindness. He could feel the four eyes burning into him, smiling cheerfully against the eerie howl and rattle of the burgeoning snowstorm. Logan hesitantly took the offered cup under their spooky gaze and smiled awkwardly.

"Here's your keys. Room nine, right up those stairs and to your left. Breakfast is at eight o'clock and if you have any questions or concerns feel free to ask." The man said stepping forward and handing Logan a set of warn keys. Logan nodded his appreciation and headed up the noisy wooden stairs.

"Oh by the way, what's your name." The man shouted up after him and Logan instantly become defensive.

"Just for my records, that's all. You didn't sign in." He said pleasantly, but Logan didn't like it one bit, something was off in this place. Something wasn't right.

"Logan." He eventually said.

"My name is Terrance and this is my wife Ruth. Enjoy your stay." Logan frowned and continued his way up the stairs and down the dilapidated hall, the floor screeched as if in pain and the hall was dark and long. There seemed to be only ten rooms. Five on each side of the steps. Each door had a number and each large number was carved crudely into the wood. He stopped in front of the door marked "9" at the very end of the hall that seemed to be engulfed in the very core of the darkness.

"What kinda place is this?" he mumbled to himself. His key granted him access to the room and he immediately turned on the light.

"At least there's power." He said giving the room a looking over. It was scanty. Just four walls, a curtain-less window, a bed and a nightstand. The window rattled against the charge of the wind while a branch outside scratched at the window heartlessly to the rhythm of the wind.

"It's gonna be a long night." He mumbled setting his untouched mug of hot chocolate on the nightstand and sitting on the edge of the bed. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end and the beast with in him was urging him to run. He scrubbed his sandpaper hands over his tired mug, he decided he was over reacting, those people were just nice, and this building was just old. He needed sleep, so he could track down Sabertooth, catch up on ole times. He took a long drag into his nostrils, making sure no scent of his rival was about before he let himself relax a little.

"No need to get all worked up." He said turning off the light, getting into bed and staring at the ceiling with his arms folded behind his head.

"No need"

Author's note: As far as I know they isn't a town in Canada named Grundy, I thought It would just be a good name for a rundown, snow-covered, strange place. Also this is my first X-men story and since wolverine is my favorite character it is starring him but later on the other x-men will become involved. Tell me if you like it so far, you can even tell me if you hate it. It's all good:) The next parts will be a lot longer, this is just out there to see if there's some interest.

P.S. Review's will make me write faster…just thought I'd throw that out there for you :)


	3. Part 2

Part 2: Deception

He could feel a familiar warmth cutting through his lids, which brought him much annoyance. It meant the sun was out shinning it's blinding light through his window, demanding he wake and greet the day. He mumbled incoherently and rolled out of bed running his hands through his dark tangled hair and over his bristly chin. Giving the room a quick scan through blurry eyes he found that it still looked bare and dreary. The sun's amber glow did nothing to lift the drab. He took the time to look out of the window only find the same settled gloom. The town itself seemed in mourning. A thick veil of gray drab hung over the few buildings sprawled about, enclosed by naked trees whose branches resembled a witch's wiry fingers. The buildings slouched, curling towards their centers under the burden of the heavy snow. Logan frowned and then stretched like a sleepy lion. A good shower should wake him up. Prepare him for the hellish day in front of him, Where he'd have to play nice with the locals for information. Looking around he quickly realized he had left his travel bag in his camper. He sighed inwardly and stepped back into his boots. He didn't bother adjusting the clothes that he had unceremoniously slept in last night, He didn't much care how he looked, he hadn't much care for anything lately, but that was nothing new to him. The door screeched loudly upon his exit and he grimaced while shouldering on his denim jacket. As quietly as he could he made his way down the dark hall and stairs but once he reached the bottom he couldn't help but overhear a hushed conversation. Logan crouched down slightly and squinted, his keen eyes making out two shadows displayed behind a slightly ajar door that was nestled behind the check-in counter. He sniffed and instantly recognized the pair. Ruth had a very pungent scent, a mixture of cinnamon and heavy perfume, but just as before he couldn't make out a scent for Terrence, it was too broad. He smelled like everything and nothing all at once.

"You saw that storm last night! He would have died out there! And him dead does us no good when the beast comes!" Terrance Hissed. His hands waving in exasperation.

"Lower your voice!." She snapped and Terrance immediately hushed. There was a pregnant pause. Then Ruth gave a heavy sigh before continuing.

"We're gonna have to do what we always do, we are just gonna have to hold a town meeting to decide…wait" The couple muted quickly and tilted their heads to peer through the crack they had mistakenly left in the door. Their eyes were wide and full of devious intent.

Logan straightened up in a hurry and tried to nonchalantly walk toward the door. He wasn't sure what he heard, but he knew it wasn't for his ears. They'd have to decide what? He asked himself.

"You sure are up early." A voice came from behind. Logan froze with his hand on the doorknob, his shoulders tense.

"I left my pack in the car, thought I'd get it and take a quick shower." Logan said over his shoulder with a shrug. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. His time at the mansion had made him soft. It was stopping him from just popping his claws and lunging at them. Pressing his claws against their fragile necks he'd force them to tell him everything they knew or he'd rip them to pieces. He was quite sure the professor would frown at those tactics unfortunately, probably would even scold him with that look of utter disappointment that he knew Logan just couldn't bare. As much as Logan hated to admit it, he really did care what the professor thought of him. He didn't' want to let him down. Not after all he's done for him.

"Don't be late for breakfast and don't think about leavin'…that snow out there is impossible to drive in." Ruth said tearing Logan from his wondering thoughts. He could sense a strange edge in her voice. He didn't' bother to turn around. He knew they'd have their wide rosy-cheeked grins plastered on their wrinkled faces but his senses could pick up the stink of insincerity. Without another word he opened the door and stepped out and was immediately greeted by snow. The Snow crunched under his thick sole boots while he made his way to his camper. He could see first hand how devastating the storm last night had been. Branches lay here and there and the snow that blanketed the town shaped large windblown dunes and hills. She was right he couldn't drive in this. He was stuck. He grabbed his bag taking a second to consider calling the professor, but he decided to wait until he had something more concrete to go on then shady desk clerks and a seemingly desolate town. Today was the day he'd start his investigation, hopefully find Sabertooth's slim suckin' ass and make him wish he was never born. He casually leaned against the small hotel around the side of the building and pulled a cigar out of his pocket. Clutching it between his canines he lit it and took a long drag.

"Where to start…" He looked over the few building adjourning the hotel. He knew The old fogies inside knew what was going on around here, but that seemed like to much of a direct approach and that never got you anywhere but trouble. He had to be sneaky, find out the information under the table. His eyes fell on the perfect place to start his investigation. He nodded with a crooked grin crushing his cigar under his boot.

Logan entered the best place to go for information, the local bar. The place where all the soul-less low-life's drowned their sorrows and fears in their morning mug. Drunk, displacent and uninhibited. Needing to get all those dirty secrets off their chest. Wanting someone to just understand and care…Logan would be that someone today.

The bar was like any other. Filled with smoke, liquor and a TV that only played sports. The patrons didn't even acknowledge his entrance. They all sat with there heads low studying their amber filled glasses, wondering how many more it would take to make them forget whatever it was that brought them here in the first place. Flannel and jeans seemed to be the dress code for this dive and Logan fit right in. He took a seat at the bar; next to him sat a husky dirty-blond haired man with whiskers on his chin and bags under his eyes. He slouched over his mug quietly. He looked like a man that had something heavy on his chest, maybe he needed an outlet. Logan thought.

"I haven't seen your face in here before, not from around here huh?" The bartender said. She was a homely looking woman with freckles and short stringy blond hair that was crudely layered. She anxiously twiddled a toothpick from one corner of her mouth to the other.

"Just passin' through."

"I don't know what you're passin' through too. This place is the end of the line. Ain't nothing past here but trees and snow." She said wiping out a glass and then flipping the towel over her shoulder. Her hard brown eyes met Logan's deep blue glare and when he didn't answer her she just turned her head and shrugged.

"What can I get ya?" She said with a lopsided grin. Trying to sound as welcoming as her gravely voice would allow.

"A Molson" Logan said bluntly. She nodded and poured it into a mug from the tap.

"That storm was a doozy wasn't it? I hope you didn't get caught in it."

"Nope, got here just in time" He said while she set his frothy mug in front of him. He took a swig relishing the taste. Molson had always been his favorite. Been awhile since he could get it fresh from the tap.

"What's with your hair? Never seen that style before, all the rave where you come from huh?" She said with a smokers laugh, grabbing the attention of the brooding man sitting beside him.

"Something like that." Logan said with a deep frown, stopping a growl that was rumbling in his chest. He had to stay level headed and this butchy women wasn't going to blow this for him. He'd have to keep his temper in check…for now.

"Don't let her get to ya, she's always been a mouthy one. That's why she ain't got no husband." A voice came from his left laced with humor. Logan just grunted in response hopefully giving him a window to keep talkin'.

"News says it's suppose to storm again tonight, so wherever you're goin' you need to be gettin' there soon. Tonight isn't the night you wanna be stuck out there…trust me." He said gripping his glass. His face balled up slightly and his eyes wavered.

"Why's that?" Logan said taking another sip, letting the man talk all he wanted.

"There's no moon tonight, That's always when things get a little hairy around here." He chuckled but there was pain in his voice then his face abruptly fell.

"And we lose people" it was barely a whisper but his bar buddy next to him overheard.

"Shut-up Foster, what the hell is your problem?" he said giving him a swift elbow, his eyes looked like he was pleading for him to just stop talking.

"What's your problem Mac!? It's comin', ain't nothing we can do about it. The least we can do is warn the man." Foster said giving Logan's shoulder a good slap like they were old buddies. Logan let the slap slide and put on a false grin.

"It's coming tonight?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, Tonight is when the beast likes to make our little town it's own. That is…unless it has a snack before it gets here." The man said letting out a hearty laugh. His voice raised a few octaves and he waved his glass around as he spoke.

"Just ask the Parkers, they know first hand!" He laughed again getting up from his stool and handing on to Logan. Heads rose in the bar curious as to what was causing all the ruckus.

"Foster I think you need to settle down. You've had too much to drink." The bartender said recognized that Fosters outbursts were getting the wrong kind of attention.

"There's no such thing as too much to drink! Not here! Not in this hellhole! Don't you understand that we have to get out of here…who's gonna be next? Huh? Who's gonna be next! The Parker's were like family to me! Look what happened to them! Look what we did to them!" He screamed spilling his cheap bourbon all over the bar. With that a large man abruptly stood from his booth in the back of the bar. All attempts by his bar buddies to settle Foster down were stifled by the behemoths abrupt action and by the tight set of his outsized shoulders he looked pretty upset. He looked over 350lbs of lumberjack muscle. He was strong and mean looking with a truckers cap and long spindly strands of sandy brown hair that framed his beefy neck. He took long determined strides to reach Fosters stool.

"I think the lady said you need to settle down. I suggest you take her advice Foster." He said in his deep baritone. He hovered over the smaller man, laying his hand on his shoulder and bending over the bar to get a good look at his face.

"I'm calm, I'm calm…" Foster said shifting uncomfortably in his seat. His eyes averted back to his mug and his shoulders slouched deep under the pressure of the massive mans iron grip.

"You heard him, he's calm. Let him be." Logan said taking the last swallow of his beer. The huge man inhaled deeply as he rose to his full height of 6'2". He looked Logan over with a menacing glare.

"Maybe I should have a few words with _you_ then." He said taking the few steps it took to greet Logan. He towered over him and his hot breath reeked of beer and rotten meat.

"Anytime." Logan growled, feeling an itch between his knuckles. He'd slice this asshole up real nice.

"How about now?" The foul smelling ogar spat, balling his meaty fist and revving back. Logan took that as a queue and hopped off his stool. He took a wide defensive stance with his teeth bared. Ready to dodge his blow and teach him a lesson.

"Boys! You know my rule! No fighting in my bar! Eugene you know better then to start shit in my bar!" The bartender spat nodding towards her shotgun mounted against the wall behind her. She left no room for argument.

"I guess I'll see you later then shrimp." He said adjusting his cap, giving Foster a threatening glare and then storming out of the bar. Logan had the good mind to follow but that would get him nowhere. His chest heaved with unspent aggression. They'd talk later for sure.

The rest of his time in the bar was uneventful. Foster scurried out of the bar soon after Eugene's departure and the rest of the bar's residence had their lips sealed. Seemed like Eugene was the bully around here, He'd have to change that. Logan left the bar and tried the other small shops in the area, and still got nothing. He ended up at the hotel around 6 o'clock. The sun had already set on its winter schedule. He kicked the snow off his feet and looked around the lounge to find no one. It was cold in the building and only ambers glowed in the fireplace, which was odd. Why would Terrence let the fire go out if it was the only source of heat? There were a few logs sitting by the fireplace so Logan tossed them in and stirred up a flame. When he felt it was sufficient he climbed the stairs and went to his room ready to kick off his boots and dig into the meal he had picked up at the local diner, if he could even call it a diner. It was more like an old haggard women handing out meals from her personal kitchen and charging for it, but it smelled great. Laden with hot sauce and cyan pepper just like he liked it. He had skipped breakfast and a man couldn't live off of beer alone, besides the fact that this place seemed to be the only place to eat in town. He gobbled down the spicy food in a hurry and sat on the edge of his bed. Tonight he would patrol around the small town to see if "The beast" AKA Sabertooth would show his ugly mug like Foster said he would. He'd sniff around, see if he could pick up his scent. The pathetic animal was probably living in a cave somewhere. Logan yawned suddenly feeling sleepy, his eyes lids fell half mast on his cloudy eyes. He tried to shake it off but the fatigue clung on. He stood deciding to head to the bathroom to splash some water on his face to wake himself up but his legs wobbled and then his knees buckled. He grabbed at his bedspread before hitting the floor and with him toppled the empty container from the makeshift diner.

"She drugged me…" He deduced. The hot sauce and cyan pepper had hid the poison from his nose and his taste. His eyes rolled around in his head and his limbs wouldn't respond to his commands. He could hear heavy footsteps coming up the squeaky stairs and hurried strides down the hall. He stumbled to his feet ready to fight whoever came to his door. His focus faltered and his thoughts kept loosing cohesion, He wasn't sure how he was gonna pull this off and a small inkling of fear rose from his chest and formed a ball in his throat. The door seemed to just explode inward by the force of the intruder. The 6'2" mammoth of a man named Eugene stormed in over the splinters that were once his door grinning from ear to ear. Logan growled deep widening his stance ready to strike when he got the opening. In his condition he'd have to play this smart. But the drugs and the beast budding within' wasn't giving his brain half a chance.

"I thought you said that stuff would take him down. Looks like he's still up to me." Eugene drawled talking to the man concealed behind him. He filled the whole doorway with is bulk and Logan saw no way around him.

"I thought something was different about this one." A disembodied voice rang. The owner of the voice stepped out from behind Eugene's big frame and Logan wasn't the least bit surprised after all he hadn't smelled him coming.

"What the hell is going on?" Logan slurred, wavering like a drunk. He eyed Eugene, waiting for him to make his move.

"Did you like your meal?" Terrance said with a warm smile. Suddenly his blue eyes turned to a dull grey while wrinkles and blemishes transformed his features, he slightly hunched and his hair extended down his shoulders. Logan stifled a gasp as realization hit him.

"The woman at the diner…you're a shape shifter!" Logan's eye's lowered in thought. That was why his scent was so obscure, like everything and nothing at all. He watched Terrances features return to normal like manipulating putty.

"What's your problem with me bub!" Logan snapped. He was tired of surprises, tired of the talking, and just plain tired from the drugs that ran through his veins.

"It's my job to protect this little town in the middle of nowhere. I end up having to make the hard decisions and sacrifices must be made to protect the lives of these people against the threat that lurks on the very edge of our boarders." Terrance explained leaving behind his Canadian accent.

"Just like you decided to sacrifice the Parkers? Real good leadership pal." Logan spat.

"It was a decision that had to be made!"

"You're a sick bastard." Logan said with disgust. Terrance ignored his comment completely and continued on.

"We had a meeting tonight Mr. Logan. A meeting to decide who would venture into the forest to satiate the beasts hunger before it gets to town, but you know what we decided? We decided that we have been sacrificing each other to this beast for far to long. So we decided to just sacrifice you instead." He said a matter-of-factly.

"Plus from what I heard from Eugene here, you seemed to have an interest in our beast friend, I thought you'd like to meet him first hand." Terrance said calmly still sporting his spooky smile as if all was well.

"I got something you can meet first hand." Logan growled through gritted teeth, he crouched low and with a snikt released six adamantium claws that glinted in the lunar light from the window. The razor sharp claws that erupted from his fists got their attention for sure. Eugene's eyes widened while Terrence was taken aback but regained his composure quickly.

"Your not the only one with something special to share, Logan. Eugene here has many talents, why don't you show him what you can do." Terrance said taking a few steps back, leaving Eugene center stage.

Logan eyed Eugene as he closed his eyes in concentration. His hands surged and grew three times their original size and the color of his skin began to change from a pale pink to a smokey gray. His skin contracted and then hardened right before his eyes looking like the densest of rock. Under his feet the floorboards whined and cracked as the stone behemoth adjusted his stance and balled his up his huge unbreakable fists.

"Shit…" Was all Logan could say before Eugene swung his powerful fist in his direction.

TBC


End file.
